Snapshots
by There-Are-Things-I-Can't-Say
Summary: Castiel is adjusting to life as a human slowly... Oneshots about Castiel fitting into Dean and Sam's world. Destiel and other pairings, don't like please don't read : Enjoy! xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so hit me, I have three stories I need to update, two in this fandom. But I wanted to write some fluffy shizzle and I couldn't resist. :') These will probably be oneshots centered around destiel, but they may be connected and I'mma write a couple of notes about time periods, pairings and whatnot :P :P So I hope you like it and I'd love to know what you think ;)**

**Enjoy! **

**Emm xx **

**Snapshots**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Pre-Dean/Cass, Cass/Sam strong friendship**

**Spoilers: um 7x23 I guess cause of Cass wanting a cat :')**

_**Morton The Cat **_

**Dean Winchester had never exactly owned a pet. It was just another one in a long list of family experiences that has had never taken part in. When he was little, like most young boys, he would spend hours catching bugs in containers, out in the wilds of the backyard; but his mom would always make him release them at the end of the day before he was allowed to eat dinner. **

**Then when he was nine there was that incident involving him and his friend, and a hamster from a short stay school that he couldn't remember the name of for the life of him. He hadn't meant to kill the damn thing but then again they should have known you couldn't really make it go surfing in the bathtub against its own will. John had ended up docking ten dollars from Dean's allowance to buy a new furry creature and luckily nobody but the three of them knew the truth about the poor deceased animal. **

**The thing was Castiel really**_** really**_** wanted a cat for some goddamn reason.**

**Sam had sided with the former angel which irritated Dean a little more than he'd like to admit. Ever since Castiel lost his grace the pair had become inseparable in everything it seemed but showering and going to the toilet. On their far less frequent hunting trips they would push the beds in the motel room together and would shoot Dean the same resigned glare when he remarked that they should just get it over with and sleep together. **

**Dean wasn't bothered by this. He wasn't. He was glad that Castiel and Sam were getting along well, it was just… Occasionally the two would laugh over something dorky on the TV or whisper in the corner as their dark heads bent over a book and a strange ache would bloom in Dean's chest; almost like his heart felt that he was being left out on purpose. **

**This was stupid because he knew that his baby brother wouldn't do that to him, and Castiel would stare intently at him as if he were the only other person in the room. Then Dean would suddenly feel okay again. **

**Anyway he was digressing. **

**Castiel was currently sat opposite the diner booth from him and staring thoughtfully at the animals for rehoming section of a newspaper he had picked up from God knew where. Sam was sitting next to the trench coat wearing man with a small knowing smile on his face as he picked his way through a bowl of salad. **

**Dean rolled his eyes as he watched Castiel's nose wrinkle in concentration; and reached over his empty plate to snatch the paper away from him. **

"**What are you even looking at Cass?" **

**After a year of being mortal, Castiel was still having some difficulties adjusting to human life, or well Sam and Dean's definition of human life. The former angel's head tilted to the side in its familiar tell tale sign of confusion. **

"**The column with the picture of the ginger cat Dean." The gravely voice that had a habit of getting under his skin replied and the elder Winchester brother glanced down at said picture. **

_**2 year old Tommy cat named Morton**_

_**For Sale $75 **_

_**Friendly boy enjoys being brushed and having his stomach tickled. **_

_**Owners no longer able to keep him due to illnesses.**_

_**Please contact Dale Animal Shelter for more info. **_

"**Seriously? You wanna get a cat that's called **_**Morton**_**?"**

"**What's wrong with the name Morton?" **

"**Yeah Dean, what's wrong with it?" Sam chipped in and Dean pointed his fork at the floppy haired bitch menacingly. **

"**Stay out of this Sammy. It's not a very imaginative name for a cat y'know."**

**As soon as he placed his argument, Dean knew that he had lost. Castiel knew it too and he inched the newspaper back towards him whilst his mouth quirked upwards into that tiny smile. **

"**Actually I think it's a perfect name."**

"**Shut up!" Dean glared at Sam again and this time the youngest man closed his mouth, obviously trying to fight back a snigger by choosing to gaze innocently out of the window at passer-bys. **

**Castiel was staring right at Dean with those large and unblinking deep blue eyes; and damn it he could feel his resolve slipping away by the nanosecond. **

"**Please Dean? I will take good care of him, I promise."**

"**B-But what will we do with it when we're hunting?" He was grasping at straws now and they all knew it but he wasn't going to admit defeat just this minute. **

"**I will find sufficient care for him. Or I can stay at the house while you two go out and hunt."**

"**No!" Dean blurted out quickly before his brain could catch up. "I mean- uh you don't have to, there are holiday shelters for animals right?" **

**Sam's smirk switched to full blown grin at the sight of his brother turning an interesting shade of red. Dean was so obvious sometimes that it almost crossed the border into cute. **_**Almost.**_

" **Fine we'll go take a look. Just a look!"**

**In retrospect Dean should have known that they would be taking that cat home with them that same day. He couldn't even summon up any inch of anger towards Castiel because he just looked so damn happy as he cradled the cat- Morton to his chest and babbling thanks at fifty miles a minute. **

**Maybe the cat wasn't such a bad addition after all. **

**A/N: So the end of this one I'd like to write more if you'd like to read more ;) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: FML! Hello I'm still alive I'm so sorry I've been MIA Thank you for all the reviews and follows :') made me really happy Between packing to go to uni in four weeks and holiday in two weeks I haven't had the time or energy to update But I have the weekend to myself so I might be able to write more then hopefully :') I had a different story planned out but my pc deleted it **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

**Snapshots**

**Rating- PG-13**

**Pairing- Dean/Cass Sam/Cass friendship**

**Spoilers- None I think**

_**Never trust the quietness**_

**It was way too quiet for Dean's liking. Ever since they had cut down on their hunting trips, Sam had insisted that they buy a small house out in the suburbs somewhere. Even though it was only the three men and now a cat, there was never a lull of noise or activity going on and Dean wouldn't have it any other way. **

**But that Saturday when Dean awoke to only the sound of birds chirping and no Sam or Castiel making incessant noise down in the kitchen area; he knew something serious was occurring. **

**Making his barefooted way down the stairs Dean stopped as Morton padded over to him and hit his fuzzy head against Dean's shin. **

"**Hey little man, where's your owner?"**

**He scooped up the ginger cat and headed into the kitchen unsure of what he was going to find there. In all of his monster hunting years, nothing could prepare him for the scene playing out in front of him. **

"**Can you pass the glitter Cass?" **

"**Of course, Sam." Without looking up from whatever the hell he was doing, Castiel handed the small tube of multicoloured sparkles to Dean's brother, who tipped them liberally over a piece of paper. **

"**Uh, hey guys. What's going on here?" **

**Dean placed Morton down next to his water bowl and wandered over to the table. Castiel looked up as if only just remembering Dean's existence and Dean bit back a smile as he noticed the tell tale signs of glitter on his cheek. Unable to stop himself he reached out a hand and brushed it away with the pad of his thumb.**

**At Castiel's confused stare he could feel his face beginning to heat and took a step back, furthering the distance between them. **

"**Sorry-you ah, had glitter on your cheek."**

**As if there was some kind of brother discomfort alarm installed in Sam's brain, the graceless giant of a man spoke up. **

"**We're making decorations for the schools summer ball."**

**Dean raised his eyebrow as he sat down next to Sam and looked down at his brother's 'masterpiece'. **

"**Why?" **

"**It's good to be involved in the community Dean." **

**Dean made a noncommittal sound that turned into a yawn almost instantly and Sam chuckled, grabbing his wallet off of the table and standing up.**

"**I'll go to the diner and get breakfast; you help Cass with the rest of this."**

**Without waiting for an answer, Sam jogged over to the door and slipped outside quietly. Dean turned back to Castiel who was still watching him curiously. **

"**You okay dude?"**

**Castiel nodded once and bit his bottom lip, which made strange feelings erupt inside of Dean's stomach. It was unbelievingly hot and Dean felt that it really **_**really**_** should not be a fantasy of his to see what things that mouth could to him**

"**Dean." **

**Castiel was moving closer and closer and Dean really hoped that Castiel couldn't pick up on his embarrassment. At least he wasn't an angel who could do anything but read minds anymore.**

"**Yeah?" **

**To Dean's ears his tone of voice was a lot more gravely than usual, and it was shaking slightly. **

"**You have glitter… here."**

**Castiel's lips brushed against the hunter's cheek in a feather light touch and then pulled away suddenly. **

"**Right, um thanks." **

**For once in his lifetime Dean had no idea what to say or do. But Castiel's shy lopsided smile was very weirdly appealing to him and he choked back a laugh as he leant forward and linked their fingers together on top of the table surface.**

**It was in that moment that he realised that maybe not knowing what was going to happen wasn't always the worst thing in the world.**

* * *

**A/N: So I'm tired.. Which isn't an excuse for how boring/wordy this is I'm sorry Hugs? Or cookies either work hehehehe :D ;D xxx**


End file.
